


50 Years

by Weekmocker68



Category: Vicious (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weekmocker68/pseuds/Weekmocker68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie has a life changing question to ask Stuart</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stuart kept pacing back and forth, hands behind his back, with a worried expression on his face. The only thing on his mind was his partner Freddie and how erratic his behaviour had become. Freddie had become more.... loving, kind and thoughtful in recent days which came as complete shock to not just him, but Violet as well.   
It all started a couple of weeks ago when Freddie brought him breakfast in bed, something that never happened. Stuart just dismissed it as Freddie saying sorry for a row they had had the night before over something or other. He finally asked Freddie why he was making such an effort recently a couple of days ago and got the reply of  
"Because I love you." followed by a quick kiss. This bit didn't worry him though. Freddie was spending more and more time and being more affectionate with him. Stuart couldn't help but wonder if Freddie was having an affair and this was his way of trying to build up to telling him.  
"For God's sake, you'll wear a hole in the floor if you carry on." Commented Violet which pulled Stuart out of his haze.  
"Sorry Vi. I just want Freddie to come back."  
They were both there to wait to hear if Freddie had got a part in Last Tango in Halifax as a semi regular. Ash had also come round for a bit with another problem about his love life. 

Just when Stuart felt that he was going to lose his mind, the door opened and Freddie stepped in with a broad, Cheshire Cat type grin on his face and a bunch of red roses in his hand.   
"Good news" Freddie beamed "They loved my audition and they offered me the part."  
"And??" Prompted both Violent and Stuart in unison   
"I accepted and I start next week."  
"That's wonderful Freddie." exclaimed Stuart giving him a hug  
Freddie smiled wistfully and put his hands on Stuart's shoulders and looked into his eyes  
"Stuart, there's something I need to ask you."  
"What is it?" Asked Stuart, bracing himself  
"I know I don't say this often enough but... I love you and I always have done." He took a deep breath and continued "you have been my best friend, soul mate, lover and partner for 50 years and I don't know how to show you how much I love you."  
Stuart felt the tears starting in his eyes and whispered "you don't have to show it. I know how much you love me and you know how much I love you."  
Freddie then felt himself starting to feel tears in his eyes. "That's the problem. I know how much we love each other but I don't think we I can be your partner any more."  
Stuart's mind was screaming "don't leave me. Whatever you say, don't leave me."   
"I want to be more than that." Freddie took a deep breath and said "I want to be your husband. Will you marry me Stuart?"  
Freddie got down on one knee and produced a sparkly, diamond ring which almost reduced Stuart to floods of tears  
"Yes. I'd love nothing more than to be your husband."   
Freddie smiled and pulled Stuart into a slow,passionate kiss which Violet used as her opportunity to quietly slip out of the flat. As the couple pulled apart, Stuart gave Freddie a wicked grin and said "let's go celebrate." And pulled him towards the bedroom.


	2. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Day Freddie and Stuart never thought they would live to see.

Freddie looked at himself in the mirror for about the 100th time that morning. He smiled nervously as he admired the suit he was wearing to marry the man he had loved for 50 years. "Nervous?" came a voice that made Freddie jump slightly. "Very" he replied turning around to smile at Stuart. Stuart took both of Freddie's hands and pulled him into a kiss Freddie melted into. Once apart, Stuart whispered "you'll be fine. As long as we love each other today will be perfect."  
Freddie whispered back "Well looks like today will be perfect then."  
They both grinned at each other before going back to get ready for the day neither of them thought would happen.

2 HOURS LATER

"FREDDIE!" yelled Violet "Come on or we'll be late!"  
"Give me a minute Vi." called back Freddie  
Freddie snuck up behind Stuart and wrapped his arms around his waist so his chin was resting on Stuart's shoulder.  
"See you in a few minutes Stuart." said Freddie planting a kiss on Stuart's neck  
Stuart turned around and hugged Freddie. "See you at the alter."  
Freddie departed mouthing I love you at the only man who made him feel safe, secure and loved

AT THE ALTER

Freddie and Violet were standing with the minister who was to officiate the marriage, who was getting slightly agitated over the fact that Stuart and Ash were late. Just before the minister was going to explode, the door opened and a slightly flustered Stuart stumbled through the door. Freddie turned around and smiled at the sight before him. Although flustered, the man walking towards Freddie looked absolutely beautiful and the suit he was wearing showed off his gorgeous figure perfectly.  
Once Stuart was next to Freddie, he muttered a quick apology before turning to face Freddie.  
The minister droned on for what seemed like hours before he said  
"Do you Stuart Bixby take Freddie Thornhill to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
"I do." said Stuart  
The minister turned to a very tearful Freddie and asked  
"Do you Freddie Thornhill take Stuart Bixby to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
Through a veil of tears Freddie said "I do.  
"I now pronounce you spouses for life."  
Freddie and Stuart looked at each had other and kissed. Violet and Ash gave each other a look that said 'This day should have happened years ago.  
Once the ceremony was over and everyone was milling around outside, Freddie turned to Stuart with a doe eyed expression on his face.  
"That ceremony just proves why our wedding will be the second best day of my life, Stu." mumbled Freddie  
Stuart looked confused and said "Why only second best?"  
Freddie grinned and said "because meeting you was the best day of my life, you were the person who made me feel that being gay was acceptable even if the law said otherwise, you were the first person outside of my family that I had a deep love for and wanted to defend with my life. You make me feel loved and happy whenever I've felt depressed or feel low. On that night when we met, I knew that you were the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I've always loved you Stuart and always will and despite what I say, I couldn't live without you."  
Stuart had a watery grin and gently kissed Freddie's lips sealing the couple's future. Freddie gently wiped the tears from Stuart's face and took his hand.  
"I have one last suprise for you Stuart."   
"What is it?"  
"Turn around" grinned Freddie  
Stuart did as he was told and gasped. His mother was standing there with a tear in her eye.  
"Congratulations." She said  
"I thought you couldn't make it." replied the shocked Stuart "What made you change your mind?"  
"Freddie begged me to come as he wanted me to witness your wedding and I'm glad he did." she grinned before wondering off to talk to Violet.

THAT NIGHT

"You really did that for me?" asked Stuart as he snuggled against Freddie's chest.  
"Yes." replied Freddie, stroking Stuart's side "I knew that you wanted your mother there so I played the emotional card and she agreed straight away."  
"I love you Freddie"  
"I love you too Stuart"  
Freddie lowered his head to kiss Stuart and felt Stuart's hands move down his waist to his lower back. Seeing the arousal in his husband's eyes, Freddie grinned and whispered in Stuart's ear  
"Are you sure you want to?"  
"Are you kidding? I've waited to do this all day." mumbled Stuart  
The newly weds shared another kiss before pulling the covers over themselves to show how strong their love for each other was.


End file.
